An Awakened Power
by Death of Roses
Summary: Rating coming soon. SHika and the others fail to rescue sasuke. Orochimaru kills sakura's parents. Sakura is from a EVIL advancedbloodline. Sakura fight's against it but fails and it's up to sasuke to save her! R&R!
1. Evil lurks within light

Magical fox: Haha…I got bored. No reviews. WAHH! If only I could have more reviews…that would be nice. Maybe I should just delete the other fanfics I wrote… what do you readers think?

Shinigamiz: They wouldn't CARE. I bet no one is even reading this!

Magical Fox: *sniff*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But luckily, I own this plot!

Magical and Shinigamiz Fox together: NO YOU DON'T! IT BELONGS TO US!!

Disclaimer: Hey! I have to say those lines, EVERY CHAPTER! Don't I deserve SOME credit!

*magical and Shinigamiz fox look at each other*

both at once: NAAH!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~

Sakura Haruno sat there, on a bench somewhere in Konoha Park, just staring off into space, her heart empty. Her mind was stressed but she didn't let that get to her. Sasuke had left and she had to learn to deal with it. 

Shikamaru and the others had tried their best to retrieve him. But he had gone on his own free will and became a missing-nin. No less, an assassin. He had killed countless people already. And turned into a demon. 

Sakura paused; her tears couldn't come out anymore. It had been half a year since he joined them. But the pain couldn't help but seem new to her.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she breathed in and smelled the Cherrie blossoms around her. It was like old times…

She shoke her head at that thought. It would only cause her more pain.  

Sakura got up from the bench, stretched, and started walking home. She was tired; she couldn't sleep the other night and there for didn't sleep. 

Sakura stopped. Her eyes widened in shock. She was sensing enormous amounts of chakra emitting nearby her house.

She ran as fast as she could, but without sending chakra down to her feet, saving it for later use. Her body was slightly trembling with fear. She didn't fear death anymore. She had lost everything the day Sasuke left. Everything, that is, except her family. And she wasn't about to lose them now. 

She stopped in her tracks when she had reached the front door to her house. She was about the turn the handle but when she sensed that chakra she had instantly stopped in her tracks.

Sakura looked to the left from the corner of her eyes. As soon as she did so, her eyes widened in fear. 

She was standing face to face with Orochimaru. People say that the eyes are keys to a person's soul. Well not this time. If you REALLY looked into Sakura Haruno's eyes, you would only see a black pool of anger, hatred, and fear mixed together, reflecting everything it looks at.   
  


"Give…him..back!" Sakura muttered under her breath. She was very shocked of saying this but made no movement to prove it. Orochimaru's face and her face were only mere inches apart. Both Staring at each other. 

An evil grin crept on his snake-like face as he narrowed his eyes. 

"He _won't_ be coming back" He said as the evil aura around began to grow.

"Consider THIS a warning. Do NOT look for him." Orochimaru yelled with a sly grin as he disappeared into thin air.

Sakura had then heard screams from inside the house. She quickly opened the door to see her parents lay dead on the floor. For when she had gone in, blood had splattered on her face as she watched her parents fall to the ground, making a 'thump' sound. She looked around expecting to see someone, and in the corner, she saw Orochimaru, stained in blood………………………her parent's blood.

Sakura, without thinking twice, pulled out a kunai, making chakra flow in both her hand in feet, charged at Orochimaru. She knew that she couldn't defeat him but those logical thoughts left her once Sasuke had left. 

Before she could attack, Orochimaru, with a "hehhehe" disappeared yet again. 

Sasuke nearly got him, or so she thought, and landed, kneeing on the floor. Her kunai had flown out of her hand and into the hard wood that was used to make the houses. Now she had lost completely everything.

_Everything…_

_Everything you had………_

_Everyone you loved………………_

_All taken by Orochimaru………………_

"_Release me…" _A cold and evil voice said to Sakura in her head.

"W-who's there?!" Sakura said, getting up, on high alert.

"_Bring out your true power………release your DESTINY" _It kept saying.

Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock. She felt a power like none before surging through her body. Marks began spreading over her body. (NOT LIKE SASUKE'S BITE! MUCH, MUCH MORE PRETTY!!!) 

She felt power. And that was all she was thinking about. It was a power like none other, an _evil_ power consuming her. Giving her strength. 

_For revenge…___

_Revenge Sakura, revenge……………_

Sakura didn't care about whom it was giving her this power anymore. All she was thinking was she had power and she needed more power. 

She was beginning to understand Sasuke's goal. Understand his desperation for power. They were completely alike. And completely different. 

Her 'light of joy' had burned out on that precise moment. Her eyes became a dull emerald. With nothing but hatred, the urge to kill, and desperation for power. 

'Inner Sakura' was gone. (For if there was no Hikari to support the Yami, the yami wouldn't be needed. Only the purest of hearts had a yami.)

Nothing mattered but power and revenge.

Her bangs shadowed her hair as she made a fist, her hands shaking. She gritted her teeth as a tear streaked down her right cheek.

All her happiness had drifted away…………..

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sasuke are you listening?" Orochimaru said in a offended voice (Orochimaru is kinda OOC) 

"ahh." He answered. He was tired of these easy missions. His strength was so great these mission's given was like him, trying to get the cookie jar. (jk) 

Orochimaru could see that he was bored just by looking at his eye. His snake like eyes thinned and his lips curled into a smirk.

"I just decided I will give you a SPECIAL assignment today." Orochimaru said in his usual, evil voice. But this time there was a hint of excitement.

Sasuke turned as looked at him questionably as he waited for Orochimaru to continue speaking.

"You will kill the Hokage of Konoha." Orochimaru said again, with the same sly smirk on his face.

"It will test how far you have improved and if you are worthy or not." 

"…."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had left his friends and teammates just for power. And became a missing-nin. But he wouldn't back down. All he had to do was not let anyone see him, with would be very very very easy, and make a silent kill on the Hokage.

By then, Sasuke already forgot about Sakura, but that sisn't mean he wouldn't know her if they met. (*hint* *hint* *nudge* ^.^)

"ahhhh.." He faintly muttered as he disappeared into thin air. (A skill he had developed with the time he spent with the sound-nins.)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magical fox: SO WADDAYA THINK!?!!!?!!!?!??!!??

Shinigamiz fox: ….short. As usual. The story is going to fast, as usual. Bad use of words, as usual. And bad plot, as usual.

Magical fox: *shrunk and is hiding in the corner* *sniff*

Shinigamiz fox:…. V_v


	2. authors note, just ignore

Magical fox: I was going to make the next chappie 8 pages. (it already is) but nooooooooooooooo you flamers wouldn't wait for me to post it up and explain about everything so I dun feel like writing v_V  
  
Shingamiz Fox: DIE FLAMERS! Anyway, these are the answers to a STUPID flame.  
  
Sakura is NOT evil. She comes from an EVIL BLOODLINE.  
  
"old times" are when they went on MISSIONS and all.  
  
And you didn't wait for us to put Kakashi and the others in the 2nd chappie!  
  
Does anybody think sakura would just stand there and freeze when she meets Orochimaru for the first time in half a year after he took Sasuke? NO!  
  
Sakura's isn't MarySue-ish! She hasn't even fought a battle yet! Omg.  
  
I KNOW that The Hokage is a girl and Orochimaru can't use jutsu's (maybe it's NOT forever, the maker of Naruto hasn't even finished the story yet! So how would YOU know!?)  
  
And third of all, if you're a yaoi writer, THEN WHY DIDYA BOTHER TO READ A NON-YAOI FANFIC?!!?  
  
And don't judge a fanfics by it's summary!! (like dun judge a book by it's cover)  
  
IF you had waited for the 2nd chappie to come you flamers would understand better but I guess you guys are just plain stupid! 


	3. A Metting None Could Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*before*  
  
"You will kill the Hokage of Konoha." Orochimaru said again, with the same sly smirk on his evil face.  
  
"It will test how far you have improved and if you are worthy or not."  
  
".."  
  
Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had left his friends and teammates just for power and became a missing-nin. But he wouldn't back down now,all he had to do was not let anyone see him, which would be very easy, and then make a silent kill on the Hokage.  
  
By then, Sasuke had already forgotten about Sakura, but that didn't mean he wouldn't know her if they met. (*hint* *hint* *nudge* ^.^)  
  
"ahhhh.." He faintly muttered, sounding as if he didn't care, then he disappeared into thin air, a skill he developed while staying with the sound nins for such a long time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura was still standing there, in the middle of her dead parents. She smirked evilly as if she was the murderer of her parents.  
  
Kill the Hokage..  
  
Feed me more blood.  
  
That way you can get stronger.  
  
Revenge.  
  
The voice said again in her head. All Sakura cared about now was more power, and she would do anything to get it.  
  
Sakura; without even bothering to clean up the bloodstains on her red shinobi dress, walked out of her so called 'home'.  
  
She headed for the building where the Hokage is, eyes full of nothing but hatred. She wouldn't turn back; she would keep whatever was thrown at her and move on.  
  
Sakura jumped onto the nearest tree to her and started jumping from branch to branch, heading for the building. Her eyes were focused on nothing but what was in front of her.  
  
When she got there, she jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the ground in front of the building were the Hokage resides.  
  
She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them when she heard something.  
  
No.more like someone coming towards her.  
  
But she didn't hide, she would kill that person once he stepped foot out of the forest.  
  
Sakura hid her Chakra so well, that no one, besides Orochimaru and maybe the Hokage could tell that she was there.  
  
In a swirl of colors, Sakura jumped at the person that came out of the bush with a kunai, but he dodged her at the very last moment. There she landed face to face with none other then.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha..  
  
Sasuke's eyes thinned a bit, but other than that, his face was emotionless. They just kept on staring at each other, both not knowing how to react.  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes and instantly saw that she had changed. Her happiness was gone, all that was left was her lust for power and revenge.  
  
Sakura's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Sakura asked as if they saw each other everyday.  
  
"Nothing much, you?" Sasuke replied, still staring at her.  
  
"I'm here to kill the Hokage." Sakura replied, still using her usual cold voice.  
  
"What has happened to her." Sasuke wondered to himself.  
  
He then felt strong chakra, and it was close by.no it was from Sakura.Sakura? Her chakra was enormous and much stronger than the bite on his neck for some reason.  
  
Sakura felt happy for the first time since her parents were murdered. The weight crushing her heart began to lift as she started to smile, she bowed her head down, her bangs falling down towards the ground.  
  
She got to see Sasuke again.  
  
A tear streaked down her cheek, and fell down to the ground.  
  
You.belong to me.  
  
As soon as those words in her head was said, Sakura's heart was shattered, for good this time.  
  
Sakura was crying, mentally. She couldn't cry. Something.a feeling.stopped the tears from coming to her eyes.  
  
She wanted to die.  
  
And she wanted to live.  
  
She wanted to not feel pain.  
  
But she wanted to give pain.  
  
She wanted to save others.  
  
And she wanted to kill.  
  
Sakura didn't know to bear it.  
  
"...."  
  
Silence.  
  
No one knew what to say.  
  
Kill all that gets in your way..  
  
For power.  
  
DO IT NOW!  
  
Something was pounding Sakura's head. But she wouldn't give in, not to this.  
  
"NO! Stop!" Sakura yelled, grasping her hair with her hands.  
  
Kill him..  
  
NOW..  
  
Sakura screamed.  
  
Her eye's had changed from green to a lifeless violet at that moment. 'Sakura' was gone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Hokage sat in his chair, in the middle of his office. He knew what was going on, and what Sakura and Sasuke wanted to do to him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
'That brat Orochimaru causing more trouble again.' Hokage thought to himself, acting as if nothing important was happening.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I know Orochimaru killed the Hokage and all that but just pretend that didn't happen okay? And the Hokage is still the old geezer.)  
  
The Hokage sat up in shock.  
  
'Such strong power.coming from.Sakura?!' Hokage wondered.  
  
The Hokage sank back into his chair.  
  
'It's not like I can do anything to stop it.'  
  
(Do you people think the Hokage is OOC? Actually don't answer to this question. -_-)  
  
*-*-*-*-*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
magical fox: I'll end it here. And Sakura's um.er.evil voice thingie is like.taking over her mind okies? SO THAT'S WHY SHE'S KINDA OOC!! .. For u dorks who dun get it, think of Bakura from YGH. 


	4. A talk with yourself

Magical Fox: *huff* *huff* updating is hard to keep up with . 

Shinigamiz Fox: I never thought YOU could achieve this…you usually update in about a week or so.

Magical fox: …..

Shinigamiz fox: ….

Magical fox: …….

Shinigamiz fox and magical fox: *glares at each other*

Time Fox: I, and the descendents of the fox clan, do not own Naruto but this plot belongs to the fox tribe.

Shinigamiz fox: *shocked* WHEN did the disclaimer start to be so good at this?

Magical fox: I got a new person as you can see. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shinigamiz Fox: HEY! You're supposed to be the Hikari! I'm the shinigami so only I get to say 'BWAHAHAHAHAHA!'!

Magical Fox: WhatEVER.

Shinigamiz Fox: The authors note is to long

Magical Fox: It was SUPPOSED to stop when the disclaimer started but NOOO YOU had to open your big mouth!!!!

….

Whatever

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_The Hokage sat up in shock. _

_'Such strong power…coming from…Sakura?!' Hokage wondered._

_The Hokage sank back into his chair. _

_'It's not like I can do anything to stop it.' _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'There's nothing I can do but watch.' The Hokage starting to look in his crystal ball or w/e. 

*-*BACK TO SASUKE AND SAKURA PART!!!!*-*

"What's happened to you…" Sasuke started to say but then decided to keep quite.

Sakura just looked at him with her cold evil eyes. 

(Magical Fox: Just so I don't get flamed again, SAKURA IS NOT EVIL! AN EVIL BLOODLINE IS TAKING OVER HER!! POSSESING! As again, I will say, THINK OF BAKURA!) 

Her lips curled into a smirk, as usual, (I think Sakura is starting to smirk to much…) as she muttered the words, 

"_Fight me.."_

(A/N: *ahem* (I just got hired) When italic text is in quotes, the evil bloodline (EBL) is talking using Sakura's body. For more info, Review or aim magicalfox727 or animesasukeluver)

"….." That was all Sasuke had to say. He pulled out a kunai with his left and gripped it so tightly that one could think it was broken. His normal black eyes (Was it black? Oh well, it is now!) turned into the Sharingon (Did I spell that right? Well..I dun care so dun flame me tellin me about it)

That was his answer.

"_Well then…lets get started._" 

Sakura refused to grab any kunai's as she would rely on ninjutsu.

(Gulp…Don't flame me!! *scared of flames* this is my first time writing a fighting scene and I know that Sakura barely knows any jutsus but remember, an EBL is in control!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!)

Sakura and Sasuke started running at each other. Sasuke wouldn't hold back anything just because they were teammates. No…not at all.

Sakura made a seal as she said, "_Kazewa__ no jutsu!" (something I made up)_

Sakura began to get faster…and faster… until she could barely be seen.

Sasuke's eyes thinned. Sakura may be fast…but compared to the sharingon, she was barely moving. 

Sasuke smiled, he was getting excited. He would finally get the chance to see how far he had improved his skills since he joined the sound-nins. 

Sasuke was next to make seal and he used….the shadow bind no jutsu. 

As soon as Sakura saw this, she immediately jumped and rose into the air, wind walking.

Sasuke glared at her. He now knew that 'Sakura' knew how to avoid his jutsu.

(example person: *ahem* If you rise into the air as somebody (Sasuke) performs this jutsu, you have a shadow but your not touching it. Therefore, it will have no affect on you as long as you stay airborn.)

Sasuke knew what she ment. This was going to get interesting…an ordinary fight with Sakura would be a waste of time but this… this was different. Sasuke no longer cared what was possessing Sakura and decided to enjoy this fun he was having.

Sakura focused chakra to his feet and leaped up into the air.

They, not wanting to waste time as to both of them knew that the ANBU patrolling the area would sooner or later find out that there were intruders.

So both Sasuke and Sakura, having to battle each other, and hide their chakra so that nearby passerby's wouldn't sense it and come.

 They started…

If you looked at it with a naked ninja eye you would see lights now and then. 

They were going to fast that barely anyone could see them. But no matter how fast Sakura is, the sharingon can beat it.

It had happened so fast but the last thing Sakura person saw was Sasuke, with his cold evil look and his kunai, slash against Sakura. He couldn't kill her…not yet.

Sakura felt a pain on her left arm but before she could suffer it, she blacked out.

*-*-*-*INSIDE SAKURA'S HEAD*-*-*-* 

"What… happened?"

"_… You were defeted."_

"That's no surprise…"

_"It better not happen."_

"Who are you….?"

"_… I may as well explain. You come from an evil bloodline Sakura. Those parents…aren't your real ones. You real ones left you. It was something they had to do. Anyways, It will take affect sometime around your age. I…will posses you…"_

"But WHY?"

"_It's how it goes Sakura…it's the way things are."_

"How come your all of the sudden nice to me?"

"_You are my master…but I have to chose what's need to be done at times…power is your goal."_

"But I…Sasuke-kun…"

_"That boy?__ He is very strong. You loved him didn't you? But he left. The evil in his heart had took over him. Love…is just an illusion. Don't be fooled by it."_

"ah…"

_"Power is your only concern for now. I will do everything to make you do what I think is right. You belong to ME now. (NOT THAT KIND OF WAY!!)"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She had control over her body again. Sakura was in the Konoha Hospital now. Sakura didn't want to wonder how she got there, her head was already dizzy.

Sakura looked up out of the window beside her bed, seeing the sunlight shine down on her covers. 

She shielded her eyes, blocking the sunlight from getting in them.

She paused… and quickly turned around just to see the Hokage.

"……."

"So you found out."

Sakura felt something painful in her head. It was coming…it was about to take control again…

Sakura fought it this time. And it died away after awhile.

There was a moment of silence before a certain fox-youkai appeared…

"OI OI!!!!! Sakura-CHAAAN, what happened!?!?" Naruto yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"Be quite, we're in a hospital!" Kakashi said, lecturing Naruto as he went into the room.

Sakura smiled, after this whole day, she needed to see her teammates…her friends. 

Sakura smiled, her bangs shadowing her eyes as a tear treaked down her cheek.

Kakashi noticed but did nothing to stop it, the Hokage smiled, and Naruto…well….asked what was wrong.

"They were killed, I saw Sasuke, I was beat" Sakura put it simply, she didn't want to explain it.

"Who was killed?!?! YOU SAW SASUKE!?!?!" Naruto hammered.

Sakura nodded at this question. "My parents." 

Just as Naruto was about to mutter another word, Kakashi put his hand on his shoulders, "I think we should let her rest for now." 

Naruto pouted but the little trouble maker and the perverted teacher left the room without any further words.

~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Magical fox: FINALLY DONE!!!

Shinigamiz fox: We were grounded and got the labtop taken away.

Magical Fox: Evil parents were lurking in the shadows when I tried to steal it…

Shinigamiz Fox: We have lots of homework so that's why we can only write at night, but our parent's room is like…across the hallway and so they can hear my keyboard. ^^;

PLEASE READ (well…ya did right?) AND REVIEW!!!! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEASE!


	5. Remembrance

After Kakashi and Naruto left, so did the nurse, and that left Sakura by herself again. All by herself… She was about to cry. She could feel it coming. She didn't want to be alone. All she wanted to do was lie down anywhere…and cry herself to sleep. To sleep an endless sleep. She wanted not to think about anything…because all that was left was sadness and despair. 
    
    _The last that ever she saw him_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow_
    
    _He passed on worried and warning_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow.___
    
    _Lost in a river last saturday night_
    
    _Far away on the other side.___
    
    _He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_
    
    _And she couldn't find how to push through_
    
    _The trees that whisper in the evening_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow_
    
    _Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow_
    
    _All she saw was a silhouette of a gun_
    
    _Far away on the other side.___
    
    _He was shot six times by a man on the run_
    
    _And she couldn't find how to push through_
    
    _I stay_
    
    _I pray_
    
    _I see you in heaven far away_
    
    _I stay_
    
    _I pray_
    
    _I see you in heaven far away_
    
    _Four am in the morning_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow_
    
    _I watched your vision forming_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow_
    
    _Star was light in a silvery night_
    
    _Far away on the other side_
    
    _Will you come to talk to me this night_
    
    _But she couldn't find how to push through_
    
    _I stay_
    
    _I pray_
    
    _I see you in heaven far away_
    
    _I stay_
    
    _I pray_
    
    _I see you in heaven far away_
    
    _Far away on the other side.___
    
    _Caught in the middle of a hundred and five_
    
    _The night was heavy but the air was alive_
    
    _But she couldn't find how to push through_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow_
    
    _Carried away by a moonlight shadow_
    
    _Far away on the other side.___

She got up and left the hospital, ignoring the all the nurses' stupid pleas. She went out side and sniffed the air. It smelled like cherry blossoms. She turned and saw Sasuke. Wait, SASUKE?! Her heart raced for a moment and died down. She knew she couldn't reach him now. She never could. She would just get in his way. 

Even though that was what Sakura thought, she ran towards Sasuke until something stopped her legs. Something made then freeze, and so Sakura fell and landed hard on the ground. It was the first time Sakura had noticed how hard the ground under her was. How straight it was against the curves on her body.

_Leave him alone._

_He doesn't need you_

_He never did_

Sakura shook this thought out of her head. It was time. She wouldn't give up no matter what… she tried moving but ended up having her whole body paralyzed. She wanted to be with Sasuke again. Even if it wasn't ever boyfriend and girlfriend, she was always satisfied just standing near him. 

How she had wanted him so badly ever since. It was never puppy-love like all the others. It had been true love ever since. Sakura closed her eyes. She wouldn't give in. Maybe she wasn't as strong as almost anyone in Konoha but she would try. Even if she ended up dieing. 

A tear streaked down her cheek as she tried to crawl to him, trying to reach him. Trying to reach his heart even if she couldn't. She loved him and even if he didn't love her, she would continue loving. 

She fought. She fought against her bloodline. 

_You can't deny what you are!!_

'Just because I was born in that bloodline, it doesn't deny WHO I am!!!' Sakura mentally answered back.

_You WILL take revenge!_

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Those words…  Tears swelled up in Sakura's emerald eyes as she remembered. 

That was exactly how Sasuke started off. Sakura knew that she couldn't save Sasuke if she couldn't even save herself. She didn't believe in fate. She never did. Even if 'fate' was true, she would make sure she would save Sasuke.

Sakura fought a long and hard battle. The cries of her evil bloodline were pounding her head as she fought…she wouldn't give up. Not ever. 

It died soon after and Sakura was 'free' again. She got up, her body a little drowsy, and ran over to Sasuke. She saw red. Red. Red was all. She was reaching towards Sasuke, about to embrace him but she just went right through him. 

Instead, appeared Orochimaru at the scene. 

"We both know that you can reach his heart." He said coldly in his snake like manner. 

Sakura stood silent. 

Orochimaru gave a small laugh and after, turned serious. He made a jutsu before anyone could…well…before any CELL could move. 

The only last words Sakura heard were, 'Good luck in Matia…' 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Magical fox: Sry for the long update. And for my school, we're going on a trip so I won't be back for two weeks! Gomen neee! 

This chapter was short but important.

Late disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,


End file.
